


I’m not worthy

by zidinva



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zidinva/pseuds/zidinva
Summary: „Nick I do love you, I really do but I-I’m not worthy. You deserve someone better than me.”
Relationships: Ellick - Relationship, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	I’m not worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so don’t judge and i hope u like it! And sorry if there are so mistakes,I don’t know English that well!  
> You can give me some opinions!

Ellie Bishop is sitting at her desk tired with her eyes almost closed. Gibbs came with a coffee and gave it to Ellie and asked: „Bish are you okay?”she said yeah. But she wasn’t and everyone knew that. But as long she wants to tell someone what’s wrong she can’t. She has her orders too.

„Grab your bags, we have a dead body!” Gibbs said. Everyone went to elevator except Ellie. But they didn’t care bc she said the director wants her, but that wasn’t true. She left the office and went to a big old factory, where her boss was waiting for her. Ellie wasn’t happy doing this but she had to or they would start killing people close to her. And she can’t let that happen. 

While on a crime scene Nick opened to Tim. „Do u ever have the feeling that u know someone but in reality you don’t know them even little?” „You are talking about Bishop." „What? No,why would i aha no..” and he left McGee and went ask the witnesses. McGee knew he was talking about Ellie, everyone knows that he has feelings for her. 

„Do you have the informations?”Gregor asked Ellie. „Not yet, but I’m trying all my best to get them i promise.” But he hit her.

And it wasn’t the first time that happened. She came back to office and she had monocle under her eye. She went to Jimmy to look if it’s nothing serious,because her eye was also red. „Oh my god Ellie, who did that to you?” „I hit my eye on the corner of the drawer, it’s nothing.” Jimmy gave her just some ice to cooled down the eye.

After few minutes the team came back and they didn’t even asked what’swith her eye, because once she looked even worse and when they asked what’s wrong she said „nothing’s wrong”. „Guys what you got, bring me something we need something!” „So the fingerprints we found on the crime scene, Kasie didn’t find the owner yet, but she is working on it.” Said McGee. Immediately after, Kasie came to the office and said:„Gibbs the fingerprints are from Gregor Ivanovic”. Ellie was in shock. She ran from the office to the hallway and sat on stairs. Nick came there. „Bish why are you crying, what’s wrong? It’s a long time-“ „ Nick, why do you care so much about me? Why?” „ I-I just wanna..nevermind i will not bother you anymore if you don’t want me to, I just wanted to help, but as I see you don’t want any help you can handle it your self and i will not care about you anymore.” „Nick I- didn’t mean..” but he already left. 

Ellie left the office and went to the factory. But she didn’t know what was waiting for her. Someone hit her head and she passed out. She wakes up in a dark room without windows and she was handcuffed. „Ellie? Do you hear me?” She opened her eyes and all over again heard „Ellie? Are you okay?” „Nick? What are you doing here? Where are we?” „I was looking for you outside of the office and someone drugged me and then i woke up here and saw you.” „Nick I’m so sorry that i put you in this I-I’m so sorry” and she started crying. 

While Gibbs and McGee are wondering where are Nick and Ellie, they start worrying about them, they would not disappear through a case like that. „Kasie, prick Ellie’s and Nick’s phone , we think someone kiddnaped them.” But their phones were turned off. Both of them though it can do something with Gregor, because when Kasie told who’s are the fingerprints, Ellie left. Ellie knows him.

„Who is the Gregor?”asked Nick. „He found me on the street and said if i don’t give him what he wants he will start shooting. And he does, he killed our last victim. He wanted some informations about our team, but yet...we are here stucked together..” Gregor came to the room and unbuckled her handcuffs and wanted to take her and torture her or even worse kill her. „No let her go, let Ellie here and take me, I know more things than her so just let her go and take me!” „Nick..just let them kill me i deserve it after everything I’ve done..just let them-“ „Alright than” he let Ellie in the room and took Nick. „I will be just fine don’t worry.” Bishop was so traumatized, all she heard was Nick screaming, they tortured him. 

„ McGee we don’t have more time! Did u find something?”said Gibbs. „Boss i think i found them. There is some old big factory, where Gregor Ivanovic worked, so if he is their kidnapper he could take them there, we should definitely check it.” 

They brought Nick back in the room. He was bleeding. Ellie tried to wake him up, but he couldn’t wake up. „Nick wake up, you have to wake up,please I’m so sorry for everything. The words I said back in the office..I didn’t mean it. Please Nick you have to wake up please.”she couldn’t stop crying and she blamed herself for it. She realized something. „Nick I do love you, I really do but I-I’m not worthy. You deserve someone better than me.” 

After 24 hours the team find them. Nick was bad he went to hospital and Ellie was waiting in the waiting room. „How is he?” Ellie asked the doctor. „He is in surgery, but he is gonna be okay.” She was relieved. After he woke up Ellie felt asleep in his room. „Ellie?” „Nick, oh my god hi are you feeling okay? I’m so sorry it’s all my fault. This all is-“ „Ellie stop, I’m okay.” 

After Nick was healed, regularly he and Ellie went talk with Jack. Nick came to Jack alone one day and she opened to her about Ellie. „ You know I-I tried to tell her how i feel about her, but i think she doesn’t feel the same way I do.. And I can’t lose the way I feel about her, you know?” „I know Nick, promise me I know.”said Jack.

Nick came home and went to living room and Ellie sat there on the sofa. „How did u get in?” „Middle school things”she said and laughed. Nick sat next to her. „Nick i came here, because I realized something..I don’t know if you heard me, back then..the day.. But I meant it i really love you and you deserve someone better. But than I realized that you are the reason why I wanted to give him the information, you are the reason why I was sad and you are the reason why I’m here. Nick I-“ „Oh shut up.” Nick said and without hesitation kissed her. 

„ 𝓲 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 ”

„ 𝓲 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 ”


End file.
